


his best girl

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Sugar Daddy/50 Shades of Grey AUThe Financial District is a veritable ghost town at night, the rows of buildings sleeping giants steeped in silent shadows, all the hustle and bustle of the day exchanged for an eerie stillness rarely experienced in other parts of a city that never sleeps. No screeching rails, no ripples of human chatter, nothing to draw Y/N’s attention anywhere but the here and now just how Mr Rogers likes it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 61
Collections: Explicit Stories





	his best girl

The Financial District is a veritable ghost town at night, the rows of buildings sleeping giants steeped in silent shadows, all the hustle and bustle of the day exchanged for an eerie stillness rarely experienced in other parts of a city that never sleeps.

No screeching rails, no ripples of human chatter, nothing to draw Y/N’s attention anywhere but the here and now just how Mr Rogers likes it; a wooden desk against her back, rope around her wrists, a vibrator on her clit.

A thick blindfold obscures her vision, the damp silk crimping her eyelashes as the tiniest slits of light creep under the edge, dancing across the apples of her cheeks. It hinders more than helps, everything a blurry mess through the tears. She gave up resisting ages ago, too strung out to care.

“How are you doing, Baby?”

A shadow cuts through the light, trim hips and a pair of firm thighs eclipsing her view, black slacks straining over the rigid line of an erection. She jerks with a whimper when long fingers caress the dip of her bellybutton, the featherlight touch pure torture on her oversensitive skin, her clit throbbing in response.

“All you have to do is say the words, and this stops.”

Y/N glares in the direction she imagines his face is. The bulbous sphere of a ball gag keeps her mouth stuffed full, the straps digging into the corners. This one doesn’t have air holes, allowing little more than needy whines and frustrated groans past. The smug bastard chose it on purpose. She knows he did. He loves spoiling her as much as he loves tormenting her.

“Mmphf,” she mumbles, trying to impart every bit of her displeasure into the limited syllables allotted.

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself, Baby.” His tie brushes against her nipples as he leans over her prostrate form, turning up the intensity of the vibe. “Just tell me to stop and I will.”

She keens beneath him, hips writhing furtively. The buzzing is maddening. It’s on a low enough level that she won’t be able to cum, but high enough that it’ll tease her to no end. She’s already soaked, has been since she walked into his office two hours ago, and just when she thinks she couldn’t get any wetter, he rips the rug out from under her.

“Fumph ygh.”

Tsking, Mr Rogers taps her nose, at odds with the malice of his words. “Watch yourself, Baby, today’s not a good day to find out why I have so many rules.” The dark promise in his voice sends a thrill through her, a tug of pleasure deep in her belly. “Now are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” he asks. 

If she could, Y/N would smirk. As it is, she replies with a muffled, mangled _no_ and closes her legs. Her thighs press together, squeezing. A moan breaks past the silicone. In this position, the vibrator has complete contact with the top of her slit, giving her abused nub some much-needed relief.

The tension drains from her shoulders. She sags into the desk, the cool wood a balm on her heated flesh. She doesn’t even care what happens now. This is totally worth it.

Until a bruising grip jerks her up. Her world spins, a kaleidoscope of colour as she attempts to reorient herself, eyes met with a sea of carpet and the edge of a window.

Mr Rogers kisses a damp cheek, his lips gathering fallen tears. Chest to chest, her nipples catch on the fine material of his dress shirt as they breathe as one. His cock is a hot, hard line grinding into her hip.

He speaks, low and dangerous. “Such a needy little thing you are. What should we do about that?”

Without waiting for a response, the man flips her around, the palm against her back shoving her chest first into the desk. A foot slides between her feet smoothly, widening her stance with a gentle kick to her ankles.

“Stay put,” he orders, a firm hand squeezing the back of her neck, taking command so easily it’s second nature. It’s what got him this fancy office filled with fancy things, and her, someone who makes all the money worth it.

Squirming, Y/N breathes heavily through her nose, heart hammering in her chest as his presence disappears. The cool air of the office dances across her folds, startling her with how fucking ready she is for his cock.

A sudden, brutal open-handed swat to her bottom has her yelping. The rough touch doesn’t end there, Mr Rogers’ fingers kneading the plump flesh.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Y/N.” The free hand settles along her lower back, pinning her in place. “Daddy’s disappointed in you.”

Another slap has her sobbing, strategically landed in the same spot to maximize the pain. Her bottom sways, thighs spreading as the discomfort quickly dissolves beneath the overwhelming desire to see his marks on her skin.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Mr Rogers says, dipping a thumb into her entrance as the vibrator continues to work her clit. He groans softly under his breath, her walls soft and fluttering. “You’ve made such a mess of yourself, haven’t you, Baby?” he asks, pulling out to brush a knuckle over her silken folds. “You’re going to take your punishment like the good girl I know you are, and Daddy might even let you cum if you ask nicely. Do you understand, Baby?”

Groaning, Y/N nods.

As a reward two fingers shove deep, a spark of pleasure shooting through her as they curl to nudge her g-spot. Just as quickly they leave, wiping her slick off on the back of her thigh.

“That’s what I like to hear. Now behave, we’ll go all the way back to one if you don’t.”

Y/N doesn’t make it more than five smacks before she’s shifting away from his touch, every impact stronger than the last until her ass is blistered and burning. The blindfold is completely damp, her forehead slick with sweat, muscles taut and aching.

“Careful, Baby,” he warns, cupping a tender cheek. Gasping, Y/N flinches, teeth biting down on the gag as pain follows his touch. “You were doing so well.”

“Mmhm.” Her head shakes desperately, a sob catching in her throat. She’s not sure she can take much more of this. She already knows without looking that she’ll be feeling the imprint of his hands for days to come. “Nm.”

Mr Rogers hums in the back of his throat, tracing her slit. She can only imagine how she must look, sprawled across his desk, thighs tacky with sweat and slick, desperate to cum. Between his exploration, the sex toy, and the biting sharpness of palm strike, it won’t be long. With or without his permission.

“I don’t think you’ve shown me how sorry you are, Baby.”

Swallowing roughly, she stares ahead unseeing, holding still and keeping quiet in the hopes of appeasing the man in control. She does her best to ignore the liquid fire pooling between her thighs but there’s only so much she can do so close to the edge, hips twitching involuntarily.

“Let’s try that again. This time show Daddy how sorry his best girl is.”


End file.
